A color printer, for example, uses coloring materials of four colors (black, yellow, magenta, cyan) to print an image onto a recording medium (e.g., copier paper, photo paper, a label side of a disk medium, etc.). A coloring material is a raw material for rendering a color on a recording medium, for example, inks and toners. A technique is disclosed in which if one of coloring materials of four colors in such a color printer is exhausted, a color of the exhausted coloring material is rendered using a mixed color obtained from the other coloring materials (e.g., see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).